Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 23
The 23rd installment of Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History. It features romancing British King Henry VIII against female politician Hillary Clinton. Former U.S President Bill Clinton, French King Louis XIV, and last Tsar of Russia, Nicholas II, come in as their own parties. It was uploaded May 24th, 2013. Cast Mat4yo as Henry VIII Molly Brown as Hillary Clinton Zander Kanack as Bill Clinton Jacob S. as Louis XIV Ivo Hora as Nicholas II Lyrics 'Henry VIII:' I'm Henry the Eighth I Am, and I'm going ham! Shoving through your ass faster than a battering ram! You'll turn red as a cherry as I slay you like Bloody Mary, Obama made a good choice, bitch! You're no John Kerry! Off with your head, Hillary Clit-on, I'm fuffilling God's Will! Your husband Bill left for thrills 'cause he didn't get his fill! America's getting no jobs, while your spouse is getting blow jobs! You only got into politics so you could choke back your sobs! 'Hillary Clinton:' Is facing me a little bit too much on your plate? 300 pounds? You should be the Secretary of Weight! Did you kill your wives because they laughed at your tiny little penis? I'm shoving my campain up your ass, slogan? Bitch I'm the Meanest! Sorry Henry, you're just not up to Parr, I'm leading America while Bill gets drunk at the bar! A trip to the cemetary is how your kids met their mother, This isn't Celebrity Wife Swap, make a choice and stick with it brother! 'Bill Clinton:' I heard you guys rapping, and I started to laugh, I thought "It's time to kick some ass," but I'm not here on my wife's behalf! Now honey, I know I've said you're great many, many times, But you give God-awful sex, and you spit horrible rhymes! So what if a few ladies have played with my thing? Henry's been married so many times, he should be Lord of the Rings! But just face it Hillary, you've got no place in my administration, Hell, even BUSH did a better job leading our nation! 'Louis XIV:' Here comes the Sun King, and he's shining rays of disses, At a fat British King, a president, and his missus! Co-Monica Bill, stop cheating like life's a game! You had lot's of affairs just to gain some quick fame! And then there's Henry here, with his size five hundred pants, Fun Fact, deuce crack, french fries aren't from France! I'm not even gonna get into Hillary's shit, I already won this battle of wits, so that's it! 'Nicholas II:' Now hold on a second..... This battle isn't over 'til I've stormed right though! Bloody Nicholas here, 'bout to make my name come true! Screw February, I'll rebel against you any month of the year! I'm called a Saint for a reason, you know. Try and diss me, queers! Your rhymes wouldn't be any worse if I mixed them with a blender, Bitch, I'm so rich, I could pay you to surrender! My raps hypnotize like Rasputin, both my power and might, And I'm crowning myself as the winner of this fight! Who Won? Henry VIII Hillary Clinton Bill Clinton Louis XIV Nicholas II Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History Category:Henry VIII Category:Hillary Clinton Category:Bill Clinton Category:Louis XIV Category:Nicholas II Category:Mat4yo Category:Molly Brown Category:Zander Kanack Category:Jacob S. Category:Ivo Hora